Your Call
by butiloveyou
Summary: Left in his care, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears once more. GodricXOC. Reboot of Heartbeat.


Summary: Left in his care, she was raised by Godric and his nestlings. But an incident caused her to be returned after she was glamoured to forget them. Five years later, when Godric decides to meet the sun, she appears once more. GodricXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. Anything off from the original story is not by the series' author/artist.**

_Note: This is an alternate and extended version to story titled __**Heartbeat**__ with a different ending and similar plot. I wrote Heartbeat years ago, where my command of English was really bad, although it isn't much of an improvement now. But I hope you will enjoy it. _

_I am a very temperate author, so do take note that updates will not be often. It can be as short as a month, to as long as seven month, but the series will not be discontinued unless stated. Do add **Your Call** to your story alert. Thank you.  
_

* * *

Your Call – Prologue 

There he was, the sheriff of Area 9, a fearsome vampire, sitting in the living room of his house, staring at the strange creature he picked up. Godric was seated directly opposite in his armchair, studying his guest with caution. She was a miniature human, although that was expected of someone her age. Centuries of living had made Godric unable to determine her age, but the supernatural healer that came to examine the child, said that she was no more than five years. However, that was everything he could gather from the healer. The old healer was a crafty one, despite knowing the truth behind the child with the blood test he gathered, the wrinkly healer instead left him with the words, _'She is very valuable, sir. All you need is a kiss from these things.' _It was words he couldn't comprehend even with his years of knowledge.

The child resembled her mother greatly, with cool skin and paleness of a vampire, and hair of purest white. Her eyes were grey and lifeless, staring blankly into Godric's own tired blue ones. It was indisputable to Godric that this child was no human, she looked every part of the supernatural and unearthly. Her mother was the same too, beauty that rivaled even the faeries, and yet deadly and cruel to the ones who hurt her. Godric had watched how the woman touched the lifeless form of her husband, her words causing the vampires their true death, cursing Godric who arrived seconds after the hunt and finally dissolving into foam as her dead child rose from the dead in exchange for her own life.

The only form of revival that Godric knew for the dead was necromancy, dark arts that would awaken fear even in the omnipotent vampires. But that ethereal woman was in no way a witch. She was something that the two thousand odd years old vampire couldn't put a name to. She exchanged her own life to bring back her child, and consigned Godric with the ghost of her child. That child had been revived, but without memories, emotions or an identity, she was but an empty shell.

The healer said that the child was incapable of speech, but other than that, she was in perfect health. The bite wound on her neck was long gone when she had opened her eyes again. Godric made his way guardedly to the child that became his responsibility after that woman disintegrated, but the child merely remained in the arms of her dead father, unmoving and soundless. Godric picked the child up easily with one hand, and brought her back with him to his light-tight nest, and that was how he came to this situation.

"Tell me," Godric said in a soft voice, with his fingers laced together, arms limped in his lap as shoulders slumped into the backrest, "What could you possibly want with me?" It was a question that only the dead parent could answer.

* * *

Godric's eyes cracked opened as soon as the sun had receded, his mind trying to organize the memories from the previous night. He left the comfort of his bed as he lifted the trapdoor of the basement. Centuries of living and hiding, Godric had grown accustomed to the humans' practice of sleeping in a bed. He stepped out from his basement to another bedroom which acted as a disguise for his true living quarters. His blue eyes landed on the child when he exited his bedroom. The child was still seated in the exact same position that Godric left her when he had retired for the morning.

Godric stood in front of the strange creature, fingers tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes. Blue orbs wandered over the child's pale face, her eyes were opened, but they weren't seeing. "Do you not require any sleep?" He asked once, waiting for any form of response or reaction from the child but he received neither. Godric redrew his fingers as he dialled the phone, summoning for his underling. Although Godric had lived a long life of observing and tracking, but watching over behaviours of a child was one he had never tried to. He didn't think that a vampire would ever be tasked with the job of minding a child.

Isabel, a vampiress of sternness and beauty, appeared before him in a moment after his summon. She was one of his trusted underling, and Godric needed someone that had experience with humans. Isabel did have a history of claiming humans, something that Godric never found the reason to. "It has malfunctioned," was the conclusion he came to.

His lieutenant had a look of doubt as her fine eyebrow raised. "Godric, I can't believe how detached you are to the outside world," her Spanish accent sounding strongly in her light amusement with her sheriff of his queer description of the child. Isabel had heard snippets of conversations going around that Godric had brought back a child, she had expected the child to be a newborn vampire but the sight proves her wrong. She never expected it to be a child literally, she had the exterior appearance like that of a vampire, but Isabel could hear the faint heartbeat and was enticed by the scent drifting to her nose. It was like the ocean and the moonlight. Strange. Isabel continued her inspection of the child while Godric filled her with the minute information of the child. She carried the child into her arms gently, chuckling when the sheriff took a step back at the sudden closeness of the child. He was tensed at the mere presence of a child, even the great vampire would be disturbed by something so foreign. The child's fingers came in contact with her naked shoulder as Godric noticed the change in Isabel's expression.

"What is it?"

"The child didn't _malfunction_. She is feeling at loss, Godric. Why don't you hold her?" Isabel passed the child over to Godric, placing her into his awkward arms as Isabel adjusted Godric's hands to hold the child comfortably. She had a look of curiosity on her face, as opposed to the unnaturally composed expression on her sheriff's young looking features. "Let her talk to you."

"She is not capable of that."

"You'll see. And please remember, Godric, this one has the mind of a newborn human." With that, Isabel exited the room, leaving Godric alone with the child again. He thought about Isabel's words. Why were they giving him riddles with everything that was connected to this child? Godric stared into her remote eyes, he had tried to glamour the child before, but the problem lied with the fact that the child had never once looked at him properly, those eyes were always unfocused. Deep in his own thought, he felt her fingers touching his neck slightly as Godric was blindsided by the sight, understanding Isabel's words almost immediately. Before his seeing sight, flashes of soundless memories were playing in his mind like a recording, him picking up the child for the first time, entering his nest, the healer from the previous night, the cold moon and the living room.

The child was showing him what she saw, replaying her own memories into his mind. Godric had never met with any being with such an ability, to penetrate minds was an impressive gift, and this child of five years was doing it so easily like as though it was breathing to her. But that moment of surprised died down rather quickly, as the memories fleeting passed his vision were beginning to be incoherent and brief, like the child was thinking using vampire speed. Godric understood it as a sign of fear and anxiety. "There is nothing to be afraid of, child. You are safe in this nest."

But the young whitehead never seemed to grasp his words. A newborn wouldn't have the ability to comprehend spoken languages. Gingerly, Godric placed his free hand behind her back, in an attempt to calm the child's confused state of mind. He rubbed her back gently, as Godric felt like his thoughts had returned to himself when the visions stopped flashing, instead pausing on the image of himself. "Yes, child, I will protect you from now."

The soft beating of the child's heartbeat against his own still heart seem to have had some sort of calming effect on him. He was beginning to feel drowsy, even though the night had only started. Godric laid the child down beside him on the bed, as he noticed that the child had long fell asleep in his arms. Lying beside her, Godric stared intrigued by the tiny creature as his hand brushed against her cheek unconsciously.

She was cold, and yet with a heartbeat that Godric had forgotten how it felt like. The child was a living analogy of the phrase, _'Silence is worth a thousand words'_. Indeed, that was the truth about this cryptic child. Thinking about the mysteries surrounding this child that had become bounded to his senseless living, Godric felt waves of peace washing over him, something that had not came to him since centuries ago, as his tired eyes closed, listening to the heartbeat of the child.

* * *

Perhaps only a few hours had passed since Godric slept as he awoke, feeling much rested than before. The child was still asleep, curled up on the left of his bed with her eyes tightly shut and light rhythmic breathing. He pulled the soft blanket over her tiny frame as left the room, making sure to keep it locked well. He wouldn't wish for any harm to come to his newly owned child while he was away.

Godric went to the reading room, located a few rooms down as fingers traced over the spines of the numerous books. There were both written and printed books of new and old, but what Godric was looking for, was the records he kept during his journey. Cold fingers retrieved the books one by one, stacking them onto one hand as he walked on from shelf to shelf of his brimmed library. Godric settled in his study desk, laying the journals onto the desk neatly as he begun perusing through them page by page, taking notes on a blank piece of parchment when he deemed appropriate. Being one with a long history, Godric had found himself enjoying many things, one of them were his sleeping quarters and the other, was the choice of ink and parchment over _ball pointed pens_.

Engrossed in his reading, with much recollection of the past, Godric hadn't noticed how much time had passed. The waking of the child was as if someone had called his name when he found himself looking up from his book unconsciously. He removed himself from the chair and the books scattered around him as he sped to his room in a matter of seconds.

Eyes were locked onto the child that had sat up in bed, one difference Godric noticed in the child's appearance to a vampire, was that she had become paler in contrast to the day before which wasn't possible for a vampire. Her lips were chapped and her fingers were twitching involuntarily. What was wrong with her? Godric touched her cheek gently, lips pressed into a grim line when he noticed that her previously cool temperature was now almost the same as his. Humans experience a drop in temperature when they were nearing death, even though this child was supernatural, she did had a human father.

"Will you tell me what you require?" Godric asked, with the back of his fingers resting against her cold cheek. The child still gave him no feedback as Godric felt unease at his inability to care for another. He had a progeny, and guided him for several centuries, but it was different this time. He had no means of understanding or communicating with this creature and her unresponsiveness had only added to his insecurity of being compassionate, an act that betrays his nature.

He carried the child into his arms like how Isabel had guided him to, hands patting her back, hoping that the child could give him any sign. After a short period of doing nothing, the silence that Godric was used to, began to make him feel self-conscious. If possible, his fingers were feeling cold, and he felt a discomfort in the depths of his throat, making him desirous for something that Godric couldn't think of. It belonged to a memory that he buried so deep into the back of his mind, but the shivering of the child made his scratched onto the wall, the wall that led to his human days.

In a second, Godric flitted to the kitchen, gripping a glass of tap water after he settled the child on the counter. "You are thirsty." He reasoned out after recalling the physiological needs of a breathing human. Blue eyes urged the child to take the glass but the child merely stared ahead as Godric brought the glass to her lips, tipping it gently to allow the fluid to flow into her pale lips. As if setting off some instincts in the soulless child, she gripped the glass and begun gulping down the water with need. It was the first time Godric saw the child moved so voluntarily as the grim look he still wore unconsciously relaxed while he returned with another glass of water for the child.

"Perhaps, you require food too?" He asked the child despite knowing that he wouldn't be getting a reply as he dialled the familiar number, following the answering of the phone, his queer description of the child came through the line to the amused Isabel's ears, "It is starved. What do these tiny things eat?"

* * *

Isabel waltz into the house, following a human that helped her to carry the various bags as she told the human to go busy himself in the kitchen. Her heels clicked on the polished tiles as she stood staring at the child seated next to Godric, with emptied glasses of water on the coffee table. "She sure drinks a lot."

Godric never looked up from the journal in his hands as he leaned back into the comfort of the couch, "I supposed it's not normal from your tone." It was a statement rather than a question. As he flipped the page of his reading material, his eyes glanced at the working human in the kitchen briefly before returning to the lines of words.

Isabel didn't missed that small action of Godric's as she answered his curiosity, "He is stocking up the kitchen with food. They have a variety of food available. I heard that children like sweet food as well." Isabel addressed Godric, but her eyes never left the young child. It was true that she had experience with humans, and watched how children behaved, but this one was different. Godric said that the child had no memories, but surely the sheriff was keeping something from her. Isabel never pressed for the truth as she was his subordinate after all, she took the freshly made salad from her human and placed it on the coffee table. "I apologised, but the kitchen was not adequate for cooking."

"That will do." Isabel heard Godric's reply as she looked at her sheriff with a small smile. He was acting all composed and detached, but Isabel knew that the two thousand years old vampire was probably feeling nerved and green about caring for a child. In her years serving under Godric, she had never seen him come in contact with a human before. It was a nice change to see Godric being _human_ for a moment and acting like the young man he looked like, though as mild as it was. "Godric, you got to feed her."

Godric finally looked up from his book, staring at his lieutenant with an impassive look and a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Isabel chuckled as she elaborated with a smile, while replacing the book in Godric's hands with the bowl. Her eyes briefly read the cover of the book, noticing that Godric was reading about his past, wondering why the vampire was doing so. "No newborn can eat on their own."

His clear blue eyes scanned the foreign food in his hands as he picked up the fork, stabbing the lettuce on first try and more gently on the second. He managed to accumulate a small stack on the fork before bringing it to the child's lips. Her grey eyes lowered from Godric's face to the green leaves, pausing for a moment before she parted her lips to eat the salad. Godric watched in wonderment, in the past one hour, the child had already improved from being a living dead to being able to drink and eat. He felt as though he was growing with the child, reaching into a realm he had never experienced before. "It is eating," the words of revere left his mouth before he realized it as Isabel chuckled again.

"Not _'It'_, Godric. I'm sure this child bears much resemblance to humans. Why don't you give her a name?"

He looked at the child that was slowly chewing her food, eyes downcast as Godric tilted her chin so he could look into those strange grey eyes. He had regarded the child strangely, mostly because she was not the typical humans he saw walking outside on the streets; she was completely foreign to him. Hanging high in the sky outside the window was a full moon that shone on her small frame gently, lighting up her seemingly white exterior. She did give off the scent of the moonlight, with a visual of such tranquillity and illumination, like the unprocurable moon.

"Luna."

All eyes were on Godric now, including the human and the mute child as Godric tucked a strand of the child's shoulder length white hair behind her ear. "With effect from now, she shall be named _Luna del Godric._ Bearing my name for she shall come to no harm or contempt within this nest. Circulate my words now, Isabel." Godric slanted his eyes to look at Isabel from the corner of his eyes, as the tall woman disappeared from the room with a nod.

Even if he was a vampire, just for that very moment, Godric knew that he could foster that child. Just like what the child's mother had said when he was consigned with this child, _'To protect her and repent for the sins of your kind,'_ he would not let harm come to this young one, his child.

_'Please… Raise her as your child well, vampire.'_

* * *

_Author's Senseless Ranting:_

_Thank you for completing this chapter! I hope it isn't boring! Do review so that I know where I can improve on. It seems all choppy now, but they will be slowly explained in the following chapters. The timeline is set before six years before the Great Revelation. And since she's a child now, don't expect any romance for some time._


End file.
